replaced by another
by caggyxx12
Summary: Peter's worst fear is that Wendy would replace him, when Peter finds out she finally has, he has to accept Wendy has moved on or fight for her love. Set one year after the 2003 film WendyxPeterxOC. Rated K for now, rating may change in further chapters. Adopted by Petunia132
1. special visitor

**disclaimer- i do not own peter pan or any of the characters except phillip he's mine **

**chapter 1- special visitor- wendy**

'shhhh' Wendy giggled as she pulled Phillip up the stairs, tonight was one of the nights that he had come to visit her, she had ran downstairs and out into the garden to find him sitting on the bench shivering all over, he was rubbing his hands together then blowing into them trying to generate warmth. She'd crept around him being as quiet as she could then scooped him up in a backwards hug. As they reached the landing and started tip-toeing to her room, John came out of the bath room with a glass of water.  
He cleared his throat gaining their attention and stopping their childish laughter abruptly, Wendy and Phillip both spun around praying that it wasnt one of her parents, seeing John's amused, yet slightly irrated face Wendy blew out a sigh of relief.

"John you scared me half to death" she admitted "what are you doing up?"

" What do you think" he replied lifting his glass of water to emphasise his point "And shouldn't i be asking you the same question" he raised his eyebrows

"Erm.." she had absouletly nothing to say to this so Wendy just shrugged her shoulders and nodded towards Phillip who was finding this encouter very funny he whispered a joke about John's glasses in Wendy's ear and that sent her into hysterics, she was laughing so much that she slid down the wall and onto the floor, Phillip had to clamp his hand over her mouth before she got any louder.

"Alright i'll leave you to it then" john backed away quickly and closed the nursery door, a freaked out look on his face. For some reason they were both very giggly tonight and they stumbled to her room whispering and spluttering as if they were drunk.

**Peter**

Lately he had been longing to see Wendy, he missed her a great deal and they hadn't properly talked since last year when he took her and her brothers back home, Peter hadn't the faintest idea if the lost boys were still there but he intended to find out. The island had been very lonely since they all left, what with Hook dead and the Lost boys gone, all Peter had was Tink , who could be rather annoying at times, and the indian tribe and he hardly ever went to see them as Tigerlily was still smitten over John and wasn't much fun at all. Peter had decided enough was enough and so he had gone to get Wendy back, even if she would only stay for a couple of days it was better than nothing, infact even if she refused to go just seeing her face was good enough for Peter. As he flew over the rooftops of London he pictured her face in his mind, her dark wavy hair, her cute rosy cheeks and heart-warming smile. Just recently he'd realised just how beautiful she was and how much he needed her, sub-consiously he'd known since their kiss on the jolly roger but Peter had only just been able to actually admit these things to himself. the warm feelings he got when he thought about her were strange and scary to him and so he decided just not to think about her, but he couldnt help his mind wandering. Peter began to think about other things like would she look different, would she act different, she must be about 14 nearly 15 he'd realised, he'd managed to work out that he himself must only be about 12 or 13, would that change anything.  
as he pondered he realised he'd reached Wendy's house and he flew to the nursery window, looking in he saw numerous beds filled with young boys but no girl, no bed with over hanging curtain, no dolls, no dresses flung over chairs or on the floor, infact the wasnt one trace of a girl even living here. Horrible realisation dawned on Peter and he was overcome with sadness and dissapointment. She had moved out of the nursery, grown up! Peter was about to turn around and go back, when he realised he could just take the boys they were better than nothing, his excitment restored, tink went ahead and undid the latch and Peter slowly pulled up the window it was stiff and he grunted with the effort, hearing a noise John shot up as he was still not fully asleep from his drink. John turned slowly to see what it was and saw a figure standing in a familiar pose, his eyes grew wide in shock.

" PETER!" John exclaimed jumping from his bed and running over to Peter, this action woke the others who soon spotted what the fuss was about.  
Peter was knocked to the grond by the force of the lost boys.

"what are you doing here?" The twins asked in union

"originally come to see wendy" All the boys faces fell, seeing their disappointment Peter quickly added "And you lot, but i see Wendy has grown up" He gestured to the place where her bed used to be, it was now filled with the twins bunk bed.

"She's not grown up at all" John reassured him sensing Peter's sadness "It's just there was no room for the others, Father decided she should move out the nursery and she was happy to oblige, must have felt she was to old or something" He said the last sentence more to himself but Peter heard

"See! she has grown up"

"Oh no she's still the same wendy" Micheal contradicted "She comes into the nursery all the time, plays with us, drinks her medicine, talks to us and she still tells us stories at night, well at least she does when Ph-mmpphh" John clamped his hand over Micheals mouth, Peter eyed them suspiciously wondering what he was going to say

"She's two doors down the hall" John directed and Peter walked out just as Micheal bit down on John's hand making him jump back and squeal in pain.

**a/n- hi this is my first fanfic so go easy on me hope you like it if reviews are good i'll update  
5 good reviews= chapter 2 thanks xxx**

**caggyxx**


	2. Unexpected Presence

**A/n: hello people it says i've got five reviews but really i've only got four because somebody double reviewed (like exact same thing twice) but i don't mind! :) sorry for the people who have been waiting, but i decided to update because quite a few people favorited and alerted which made me smile so thanks muchly! btw thanks to my first four reviewers:**

**McflyGoonieFaxFan (my first ever review you're awesome)**

**teamkataang**

**Unicorn101**

**Pendyfan**

**you guys made me happy :D xx**

**so on with the story hope you like xxx**

Unexpected Presence

She had heard a little commotion from the nursery but decided it was probably nothing to worry about, Micheal probably got up for a glass of water and tripped. Wendy giggled slightly as she imagined Micheal tripping and falling head first into the toy box.

"What are you laughing at" Whispered Phillip, they had calmed down a bit because they knew they had to be quiet.

"Oh nothing" Replied Wendy, she didn't really like sharing her thoughts with anyone, even Phillip.

"Tell me, please" He made a puppy face at Wendy hoping to crack her with his obvious cuteness and charm (Phillip was quite vain and full of himself most of the time, this annoyed everyone else, except Wendy who simly didn't see it. )

"I won't tell you anything, not a single thing" She stated firmly folding her arms across her chest. Phillip raised his eyebrows at her defensiveness and she smiled sweetly, causing him to chuckle softly feigning defeat

"I guess i'll never know" He shrugged and Wendy nodded in confirmation and immediatly started chatting again.

"Phillip, oh my goodness you'll never guess wh-" Wendy was cut off by Phillip's statment.

"Or will I" He grinned deviously, reached around to her waist and started tickling her. Wendy was extremly ticklish and would be begging for mercy in a matter of seconds.

"Stop, Stop!" Wendy begged after ten seconds (her new record.) By this time they were both on the floor, Wendy lying on her back with Phillip leaning over still tickling her waist.

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking" He replied in teasing tone, starting to tickle a bit more roughly, what Phillip didn't realise was that it was starting to cause Wendy pain

"I ... would... if" Wendy tried talking but she could hardly breath and any words she said were muffled by her laughter and squeals. Wendy rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around her other one covering the ticklish spots while she caught her breath, all that laughter had caused her quite a painful stitch, which Phillip still didn't realise, he reached up and started tickling her neck.

"STOP IT!" She demanded trying not to laughing but Wendy cracked and the pain in her stomach increased causing tears to roll down her cheeks, thinking she found it funny Phillip continued

"SERIOUSLY PHILLIP GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She started to shout before remembering the circumstances, Wendy started feeling agressive when he only chuckled at her out burst she reached up and dug her pretty little nails into the arms on her neck. Phillip gasped and sprung back in shock at her violence, Wendy took her chance and grabbed his arms pinning him to the floor and straddling him

"Let's see how you like it?" She whispered in his ear. Wendy knew all Phillip's tickle spots and used that knowledge to her advantadge. She tickled his neck, underarms and back but Phillip managed to stay calm until Wendy pulled a feather out of her pillow, this cracked Phillip and he burst out in laughter. After a while Phillip was getting annoyed.

"Right Wendy stop now i've learnt me lesson" He spluttered through his laughter

"Nope you wouldn't stop for me, I won't stop for you" She refused giddy with revenge, the problem was Phillip was alot stronger than Wendy and could easily roll her over and pin her down.  
Which is exactly what he did.

"That's not fair" Complained Wendy when she was pinned to the floor again, she tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Fine, no more tickling, deal?" Wendy offered hoping to be able to talk about what her friend Lucy had done in school today.

"Okay deal" Agreed Phillip leaning off her, Wendy started to get up, when he leaned forward again and grabbed at her waist.

"Sorry, had my fingers crossed!" He chuckled

"This is just boring now Phillip"

"Not to me it isn't!" When phillip was tickling her neck the door swung open and both turned to see who was standing there, extremly afraid of the chance that Mr or Mrs. Darling had come to check on Wendy and found them together, in that sort of position. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the gasps and shouts but she heard none only a familiar voice speaking in an unfamilair tone.

"What are you doing to My Wendy!"

* * *

Peter floated down the hallway thinking of Wendy's reaction might be, he was so excited. The thought of Wendy's face when he walked in made him bounce erratically with joy and another feeling he just couldn't figure out. As he was so lost in his thoughts and excitment, he didn't hear the laughter drifting from the room he was told belonged to Wendy. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and took hold of the door knob when he heard a voice that definately belonged to Wendy. Peter's heart hammered in his chest (Something he again chose to ignore.) And he was just turning the door knob and about to walk in when some thing stopped him dead in his tracks.  
Another voice.  
A male voice.

He grew agitated as he strained to hear the conversation, but he could only make out parts of sentences

"...fingers crossed.." This was the male voice he was speaking in a tone that Peter had come to know meant danger

"... is...boring...lip" This was Wendy's voice. Her voice sounded strained as if trying to hold something in, the sound of it deeply concerned Peter. He knew whatever was going on in there was bad and had to be stopped immediatley. He pushed open the door and stood surveying the room trying to find where Wendy was, then his eyes landed on what he was looking for and when they did his heart stopped.

Wendy was on the floor, no pinned to the floor, with a boy on top of her, his hands grasping her neck. Her eyes were tightly closed and she looked like she was bracing herself for some sort of impact. Peter looked at the boy on top of her and saw in his eyes shock, fear and guilt. Anger flared up inside peter and he almost lashed out to stab him but stopped short, deciding to control his anger.

"What are you doing to my wendy?" He asked coldly

"Peter!" Wendy's eyes snapped open and she tried to push off that boy but he wouldn't move, something Peter could fix pretty quickly. He marched over to the boy and grabbed his collar dragging him off Wendy and dumping him on the floor. He may have been looked small and young but fighting Hook and his crew had made him strong.

"As i said before what were you doing to my Wendy?" Peter demanded, but before he could get an answer Wendy ran and jumped into his arms knocking him off his feet, they ended up sprawled on the floor giggling.

"Ahem" Said Phillip gaining their attention and stopping their laughter, seeing Phillip's face peter remembered he was supposed to be angry and quickly got up and faced Phillip

"So, answer the question" Peter tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well I was about to, when you two ended up on the floor, but anyway, I was just tickling her, totally harmless" He relpied shrugging. Peter checked Wendy over and making sure Phillip was telling the truth, when he was satisfied peter gave Wendy a quick hug and turned back to Phillip.

"It actually quite hurt" Mumbled wendy but neither boy heard this.

"So who are you?" Asked Peter

"I might ask the same question?" Phillip was growing jealous of their obvious closeness.

"I asked you first!" Peter was starting to get a bit childish, jumping at the chance to squabble with this mysterious boy Wendy was with.

"What are you five" Scoffed phillip

"No actually i'm ..." Peter counted on his fingers and thought for a minute then remembered that he was about thirteen "I'm thirteen so... uugghhh" He stuck out his tounge at phillip who burst out laughing at this gesture.

"My point exactly"

"What's that supposed to mean" Peter squared up to him and was about to pull his dagger and challlenge him when Wendy got between the two before anything happened.

"Woah! calm down, just sit and let's talk like civilised people!" Wendy pushed the two away from each other and the went to sit down, Peter on Wendy's bed and Phillip on her desk chair.  
Wendy stood up placing her self in the middle just incase.

"Peter this is Phillip, Phillip this is Peter Pan" Both boys got up and reluctanly shook hands to please Wendy, but Phillip stopped mid-shake.

"Wait, like Peter Pan out of the stories? That's strange name for a child" Phillip chuckled continuing to shake.

"No, the actual Peter Pan out of the stories" They both smirked at Phillip's face

"As if, Peter Pan doesnt exist" he laughed unsurely.

"I most certainly do" Peter started hovering just above the ground then flew into the air and around the ceiling, until finally landing infront of Phillip.

"So, still think I don't exist" He stood in his usual cocky pose, waiting for an answer. But instead of answering Phillip fainted, collasping to the floor.

"What a girl!" Chuckled Peter.

* * *

**yeah so that was that 2nd chapter the first bit was just kinda telling you what Wendy and Phillip were doing while Peter and John talked, this was kind of a filler chapter **

**hope you likedxxx **

**rate and review xxxx**

**love caggyxx**


	3. Adoption

Hey so after like a year I'm back, Sorry this is not an update, I've decided not to continue this story, when I started it I was in a peter pan obsession phase, but after a year I have moved on and now am uninterested in writing it, in may hands this story will never be finished. As this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote I'd like to see it finished so I'm passing over the reins to whoever wants them, this story is officially up for adoption to anyone who wants it. I only have one a couple of conditions:

1: Phillip and Peter have a huge fight over wendy, swords, fists, whatever, blood must be drawn

2: the story can't just be about their love triangle, there must be some enemy to face, whether it's hook coming back or someone else

3: there must be at least one death that's not the villian's, I don't care who it is someone must die

4: That I be given some sort of credit or mention at least once, preferably when you start writing

These are my conditions, the rest is entirely up to you, do whatever the hell you want with it. You're also allowed to change the ratings as well if you want.

If this interests anyone please PM me and I'll pick someone, if nobody responds to this then well…The story's just abandoned isn't it

Thanks

-Caggyxx


	4. Adoption Notice

Hey everyone!

So I've had an offer for the adoption of this story, which I'm very glad about.

So to anyone who is still reading this, this will be taken over by –DRUM ROLL-

Petunia132

So yeah… Hopefully she'll start posting soon

Thanks for reading this far!

Au revoir!


End file.
